


Push and Pull, Like Magnets Do

by incepstla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional abuse/manipulation isn't between Eren and Levi, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Model Eren Yeager, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Office Worker Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incepstla/pseuds/incepstla
Summary: As a paralegal for Reiss industries, Levi’s not doing too bad for himself, earning the reputation of fiercest new recruit at the age of twenty-four. He’s no lawyer but it sure beats his previous occupation—unemployment. Determined to become a star player in his field, Levi refuses to let anything come in between his workaholic ways—not even the downright insufferable and dapper kid he grew up with, Eren Jaeger. It turns out fate has other plans when things take a turn for the worse during the annual audit inspection and he finds his once private and peaceful life so manic. When all hell breaks loose in his life, Levi doesn’t expect to find it’s the insufferable brat who can knock some sense into him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Push and Pull, Like Magnets Do

**Author's Note:**

> So surprise surprise this is actually the first-ever fic from me! I've been lurking around AO3 for far too long and quarantine got me inspired.
> 
> This fic is inspired by both fictional (I love my tv dramas) and real events that have happened in my life--angst will be your best friend. Ain't that great?
> 
> There will be some flashbacks these are generally marked by 'xxxxxx' and will be in italics for ease of reading.

**October 2020**

Levi wasn't one for being sentimental, but a year ago, if you told him he would be working at the second biggest law firm in Sina, he would’ve laughed. He’s only twenty-four, but being a law graduate and facing unemployment and all was an existential crisis. He graduated from Stohess University two years ago, ranking within the top five, of course.

He recollects determinately getting that piece of paper that verbalised he would amount to something—it was a wild and erratic ride, but everyone had been so proud of him.

He remembers Kuchel breaking down and Erwin—his best friend, his classmate, looking equally as proud as he said, “I told you we would climb to the top, out of these depths of hell together.” How Kuchel spent a whole month taking on night shifts at work just so she could buy him work attire, “my boy is going to be prepared for the working world,” she said. That was every parent's dream anyway, wanting to watch their child’s first steps in the working world and watching them succeed.

Weeks passed—A month turned to months, which ineluctably lasted a year. You couldn’t imagine his disappointment, lamenting whether it had all been for nothing. Debating whether that piece of paper was worth it.

He spent sleepless nights, snacking on noodles, and depending on coffee—three years of tenaciousness and pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion.

Instead of clubbing, socialising, missing lectures, and drinking, which was the student thing to do. He’d invested his time in hitting the books, extra reading, earning extra credit, volunteering at his local Citizen’s Advice Bureau, working and crafting applications. _Especially crafting applications._

It was a surprise he even made friends with his devotion to academic life; then again, he was careful about who he allowed in his circle. He was meticulous about not being swayed from his primary focus. He didn’t have anyone to gossip with, he didn’t have anyone to bitch about his problems to, he sure didn’t have anyone calling him at night besides Kuchel. He didn’t care until he met Erwin, the bastard made him care and tilted his head on its axis.

“You can do both,” he had said. And Levi believed him. That was only after Erwin saved Levi from making a blunder in class, of course. The only blunder he had made in the class, sleep deprivation was a bitch. Since then, he’s respected the guy and his foresight to stay ten steps ahead and plan every little thing. He went from hating group projects to looking forward to them each day; finding someone as focused and intellectual as him was the highlight of his university life.

Meeting Erwin made Levi want to do better. And he did, and in extension, he met some great people—Mike and Nile, though they were more Erwin’s friends than _his_. Everything was great in that bubble Levi fabricated for himself. Then reality hit.

He experienced first-hand how a piece of paper doesn’t mean shit once you graduate.

The system feeds you such bullshit, go to university they say, all you need is a degree they say. Bunch of bullshit if you asked him. A piece of paper doesn’t mean a damn thing. He remembers getting a job after graduation in retail of all places so that he could support Kuchel. All the co-workers there were younger than him and mocked him. Imagine their distaste that a university graduate was working in retail. He ignored them, did his thing, paid his bills, and spent the remainder of his time working unpaid at a small firm until something better came along.

He didn’t give a shit what a bunch of teenagers had to say; they’d get their reality check years later. Then he’d laugh in their face.

Oddly, luck was on his side when an opportunity presented itself, Reiss industries were hiring. He wasn’t even going to apply if it wasn’t for Kuchel, of all people, to push him. He couldn’t believe the country's second-biggest law firm was hiring again—fresh meat they needed; that’s what everyone said.

The next thing he knew, he attended the assessment day and a final interview with Rodd Reiss, the CEO of Reiss industries himself. That was a tough bastard to crack. The interview was a farce. What he learned from his failures were interviews were some lying contest.

So he came prepared, briefcase and all, with his rehearsed answers at the tip of his tongue, a portfolio of his accomplishments, how he streamlined and improved the transaction service at the store he worked at—it was a small truth which he tweaked. Spouted a bunch of bullshit on how he could help Reiss industries excel over their main competitor, another law firm—Erwin’s firm.

Rodd Reiss was impressed, his faux confidence and elaborate portfolio paid off, and the man called him up the same day offering him an internship. It lasted three months before Rodd removed the stick up his ass and offered him a job.

Now here he is, currently working as a paralegal of all things, sure he’s no lawyer _yet,_ but when he thinks of Erwin Smith, he can’t help but tingle with jealously.

The guy’s now a brilliant lawyer in training, at the number one firm in the country, diligent in the way he assesses information, ruthless and unmatched in the courtroom.

Honestly, if you ask him, he wishes he were in Erwin’s position. Then again, Erwin’s always been more ambitious and elaborate than him. He thought big, which was why the tough bastard got hired immediately after graduating.

Kuchel assured him he’s lucky for any opportunity, it’s better to start at the bottom instead of still being unemployed. He’s learned to count his blessings.

When he first told Kuchel that he finally had a job, she cried the whole night. The next day, she threw a party, invited the entire neighbourhood and got drunk singing about her son working a white-collar job. She boasted that whole night. Even invited Kenny, whom she hates. He couldn’t blame her; he’d be a dramatic shit too if his child eventually amounted to something.

Life _could be worse_.

Yet here he is, on a Monday, one of the first ones at the office fairly content to _even be at work._ It's a habit now waking up at 5 am, drink in hand, making sure he's the first one at work. And he is.

“Please tell me daddy’s not sick again.”

_Well, he was._

Levi looks up from where he’s fiddling with his teacup to see Historia walking to his desk, arms crossed and an evident frown on her face. Any average person may be intimidated by Rod Reiss’ daughter parading in tone all curt. But not Levi, he's used to her high maintenance behaviour.

Historia Reiss the bane of his existence; he doesn’t hate the girl. He just hates how she parades in first thing in the morning like she owns the place. Not a skilled worker what-so-ever—the definition of nepotism.

Honestly, he should’ve known from the first week how incompetent she is. He should’ve learned from the moment she entered the tenth floor of the building, paperwork in her hands, and threw it all over his desk, which he had just cleaned because the cleaners did a shit job as she excitedly introduced herself. She left a mess everywhere, often occupying his desk space and leaving essential documents at the most inconvenient places. She always showed up at the most inopportune time.

He thought she would be _at least_ diligent with her enthusiasm and her need always to smile and be polite in the direst of situations. But over time, he realised enthusiasm doesn’t match skill. He learned her last name, that she cried to her father when she had no clue what to do with her life and wanted a job. He discovered her father was, in fact, Rodd Reiss, and suddenly a position became vacant which they had never hired for since the firm’s inception, and here she was.

She tried at first, tried to work as hard as the others, but that stopped after the first month once she realised how hard working at a law firm was. She’s done the bare minimum since then, but everyone still tries to get in her good books—even Levi.

When he wasn’t working himself half to death picking up her workload on top of his own, he came to a realisation. Connections were a bitch.

Levi hates faking it, but when Oluo, of all people, got promoted due to his connection with the girl, he realised something. Hard work doesn’t mean shit. Don’t get him wrong, the guy was highly capable, but when you get promoted one month in your new job for suddenly being the lapdog for Historia Reiss, you know something's wrong. Since then, Oluo has proved himself as a respectable worker. He ended up getting along with the guy when he's not sucking up to Levi, that is.

He didn’t know when it became like this where _who you know_ became more important than _what you know._ But here he is sucking up to and tolerating Historia Reiss just so Rodd Reiss could look his way.

Alright, maybe their relationship's not a complete farce, and he did have a _soft spot for her_ when she's not annoying.

“Don’t you two live together?” he asks, feigning interest.

Levi eyes her as she takes a seat next to him, organising her desk space with her colour-coded binder intact. She tucks her blonde hair behind her ear and grins at him. “Yeah, but our house is too big, you know. I never get to see him! I have to call the maids to even say anything to him.”

He momentarily debates whether to entertain her further or get to work like standard working-class people. _Work it is._

It’s 5 pm by the time he responds to urgent emails, calls up key clients, attends scheduled meetings, drafts meeting minutes, and types up witness statements for a case. Breaking and entering case turned homicide—youth aged 16 named Connie Springer claims he only attempted to steal he didn't kill anyone, the department was going to have a field day with this one.

He makes a note on his file, _research for Connie springer- court date 20 th October._

Aside from the odd few cases, the firm's workload's manageable _until_ last week happened—the audits.

It's his first time working through an audit period with the deadline set for November. During this time, officials assess whether companies make it or break it. Is your company ethical? Have there been any major blunders in your company? That’s all they check for really.

Which means all the backlog of paperwork, filing, cases and missing data needs to be completed ahead of time before the auditors come in. Thanks to Historia Reiss, there's a shit lot. Still, you’d expect a year into a job, you’d be promoted instead of doing donkey’s work.

But Levi has faith. They'll pull through the inspection fine like they always do. He's always been confident in his abilities at the firm, and nothing can take that away from him—not even some audits.

“Please tell me you’re coming to the Halloween party at downtown Sina,” Levi looks up again. Surprisingly Oluo is still at the office. Usually, he’d be the first one out.

“Why? It’s just a party I didn’t go last year. My presence won’t be missed trust me. Waste of time.” Levi murmurs he didn’t need to turn around to see the last remnants of his colleagues’ side-eyeing him.

It wasn’t new, they all thought he's a workaholic, too focused and boring, they would never say it in person though. They were scared shitless of him. Honestly, he felt like his colleagues were more afraid of getting on _his_ bad side than they were of Historia or Rodd Reiss.

He's not even that scary. He just didn’t sugar coat things and didn’t let his colleagues walk all over him.

“Oluo is right! Please come pretty please! And bring that hot guy I see you sometimes with.” Historia mutters, waving a hand; all the protest dies in Levi’s throat. He couldn’t refuse the girl, disappointing her would put him in hot water with Rodd Reiss, which he couldn’t afford right now—no matter how much he wants to tell the girl to screw herself.

“You mean Eren?” Levi supplies, waving his hand absentmindedly. “Just send me the details, I can’t make any promises he’ll come but I’ll try.”

Oluo and Historia both glare at him, a few minutes pass before Historia hands him the flyer for the party and yells at him to add the event to his phone calendar for good measure, which he does surprisingly.

There’s no guarantee Eren will come to such a thing, he’s avoiding Levi these days, after all. Levi’s no expert at reading people, but when the person you live with spends more time away from home than they are at home, then…that makes things pretty obvious.

Eren thinks he’s discrete, or maybe he thinks Levi’s _plain dumb._ Which he’s not that would insulting his intelligence. But it annoys him when Eren stays over at Armin’s and makes it a point not to call Levi up to mention it. He hates calling Armin up to even get in contact with Eren. He feels like a nagging relative half the time.

He can’t pinpoint when things changed, but him and Eren _used_ to be a lot closer. When he first met the man eleven years ago, they were inseparable. He remembers Kuchel introducing them and brought him home one day after work, how hostile Eren was but grew attached to him overtime. How Eren would start a fight with his classmates for shit-talking Levi whenever he would pick him up after school. How Eren would cling to him like a koala bear the first time they went out for trick or treating and got scared of his own reflection after Kuchel did his makeup.

It’s a shame over the years, Eren made it a point to grow more distant. Until this day, he still doesn’t understand _why._ He didn’t know whether he did something to offend Eren or if it’s Eren’s growing popularity—so he had to act all cool and rebellious, he’s a nineteen-year-old model, after all.

Still, Levi cares about him even after Eren’s various attempts to push him away. Eren's one of the most important people in his life, nothing changes that.

* * *

**xxxxxx**

_Eren was eight when he lost his parents to a car accident of all things, it was only a week later Kuchel and Kenny Ackerman, introduced themselves as friends of Carla Jaeger._

_Kuchel had a night shift that day as a support worker at Trost hospital, it was a growing establishment newly built. She first volunteered and helped organise several initiatives that helped propel the hospital to where it was today. They offered her a job because of that._

_It was on her way home in the morning, her usual route through the park that she noticed a boy shivering on the bench of all places. Later that day, she recognised the boy as Eren Jaeger, the son of her close friend Carla Jaeger, it was that same day she learned Carla had passed and Eren had been living on the park bench for god knows how many days._

_It turned out Eren would rather reside on the park bench than allow himself to be caught up with the social workers who wanted to find him a new home with a foster family. That’s what Kuchel had learned anyway._

_She called Kenny up that day and here they were, explaining to an eight-year-old his new living arrangements, Eren refused initially, but his protests died down once she explained how she knew Carla and shared a bunch of photos she had on her phone with his parents._

_Eren’s obedience to join her probably wasn’t because of his newfound trust. He probably was tired, that and the vague sense of security._

_"Isn't_ _that man coming here too?” he asked with bated breath. It took a while, but she finally reached her flat, her grip on Eren’s hand softening._

_It wasn’t a big flat—a bedroom and a guest room separated by a thin wall, a small kitchen, a sofa, tv, just the essentials. There was the smell of detergent everywhere too._

_“You mean Kenny, right? No dear, he’s a bit of a work in progress don’t think he’s good with kids. You’ll be living here from now on. I think it’s better than forcing you into the foster care system. I knew your parents well.” Her gaze softened, she turned on the lights and threw her bag on the sofa._

_It wasn’t that she wanted to invite Kenny. It was just that he knew how to deal with bullshitting through the authorities, she kicked him out a month ago and hasn’t let him back in since then. Not that he needed this run-down place, he had a place of his own now with the shitloads of money from doing god knows what._

_Kenny never did anything for free, he'd eventually ask for repayment for this little situation she dragged him in._

_"Oh.”_

_"I_ _guess it’s been a long day and you want to rest up. I’ll show you to your room, I have a son, you know. He’s a few years older—he’s called Levi. I hope you don’t mind staying in his room, it’s a small place,” Kuchel hastily said, breaking the silence between them._

_It wasn’t long after that conversation, Eren and Levi met. As first meetings go, it was an awkward one. Kuchel had taken Eren to his room to introduce them._

_“Levi, this is Eren, remember what I told you about over the phone?” Levi eyed her, she sure told him alright. She told him to get his ass back home that he’d be getting a new roommate and to clean his room. That was some bullshit his room was always clean._

_“Right.” Levi shifted his gaze and removed his burgundy hoody that hung loosely over his small frame._

_Levi wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, he wasn’t expecting a call from his mother and wasn’t expecting a roommate. He hated sharing his space his room was his safe haven, but when he heard of the circumstances surrounding the boy, his protests were silenced. ‘Sorry kid no one deserves that.’_

_"Sleep tight Eren, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” He knew that was Kuchel’s vocabulary for let’s get to know one another later._

_"Aren’t you going to move kid?” Levi questioned after two minutes of silence. He watched as Eren made no move towards the mattress that was set out for him. The room was still and eerily quiet. All that was heard was the repetitive ticking of the grand clock in the corridor—it was kind of awkward. He sighed and tucked himself under the covers._

_He eventually heard movement, turned slightly and eyed Eren as he moved the mattress closer to his side of the room. He was surprised the kid had the strength to even do that, after the day he had. Levi lamented whether to turn around fully and assess what Eren was doing, he knew the kid was still awake._

_But he knew it was better to let him sleep than make him talk. He wasn’t the type to comfort people, after all._

_A month had passed, and Kuchel carried out her promise; she took time off work and spent most of the time trying to get Eren to talk properly. She did all the talking and Eren just listened. It wasn’t that Eren was mute, but he chose not to talk and Levi couldn’t blame him._

_The kid was alone and shoved in a stranger’s home. Levi wasn’t sure if he’d last even a day at a stranger’s house—some strength the kid had. But he knew they had had to make him talk if things were to progress smoothly. Levi couldn’t do much, so all he did was help Kuchel with the cooking and place a plate of food in front of Eren each day. He made sure the boy ate._

_Levi sat opposite him and kept him company in deafening silence. He waited as long as it took until Eren cautiously took his first bite. Each day Levi made small notes on Eren’s eating habits, what Eren left on the plate and what he devoured. It was the least Levi could do. So, he liked beef stew, steak—meat._

_His observations proved beneficial when Eren started eating more, still the slow eater, but he sat next to Levi now instead of opposite him. It wasn’t Levi who moved, it was Eren who initiated the movement._

_It was a Monday when he took Eren to the park and noticed the boy’s gaze trained on a group of kids fighting one another over a loaf of bread. It looked like they didn’t have a home to go to, but they fought to survive. Levi didn’t take much interest but Eren did. The boy didn’t move from his spot until Levi dragged him away from the scene. Levi knew what the boy was thinking but didn’t say a word._

_Kenny came by that evening, caused a usual ruckus in his wake to get some of his possessions still left at the flat. It was only when Kenny broke the ice and began mentioning a fight he had with a man attempting to steal from him that he showed Eren and Levi his stained knife. Clearly, Kenny had won._

_It_ _was during that moment Levi noticed a change in the glint of Eren’s eyes that seemed to look more hopeful and determined._

 _Kenny_ _eyed Eren with interest as he let out a small breath. “Don’t think I ever asked but how’s it going kid, is that runt treating you well?”_

 _Levi_ _wasn’t sure if he was in some alternative universe, Kenny showing concern? That’s some bullshit if you’d ask him._

_"I’ll tell you what kid, the world is rotten. You realised it first-hand I did too, you know how I got to where I am now? By my own, self-taught, I didn’t need anyone' I survived. I can teach you the basics if you want.” Levi narrowed his eyes, was Kenny mad? Or was he still being the dumbass that he was? Shit. He didn’t wait to find out, he hesitantly eyed Eren before he rushed past Kenny and gripped Eren’s arm, and moved the boy towards him._

_His actions halted when he noticed the scowl on the boy’s face, a display of aggression and hostility in its wake. He waits and dropped his arms as Eren dismissed his presence yet again. So now he wants to pretend he doesn’t exist?_

_The boy_ _turned to Kenny a glint in his eye and Levi heard his voice for the first time. “Can you teach me how to fight? How to stand on my own?” Levi gazed at him wearily._

_"Oi Levi, the kid wants a demonstration come here.” Levi studied Kenny with disinterest and flipped him off. He’s not going to encourage this man child; he made a beeline for Kuchel, who stared at him—like she knew what Levi was here for, she turned off the stove._

_It doesn’t take long but Kenny’s kicked out yet again, he heard verbal obscenities from her, “you haven’t changed a bit you fucker! Don’t come here again until you grow up, his parents just died, you bastard!”_

_Levi didn’t need to look at Eren’s face to notice the way the boy glared at him, the first real emotion Levi’s seen on his face. ‘Good,’ he thought. He wasn’t going to entertain Eren, all Kenny knew was how to ruin people._

_It’s later that night that the atmosphere in his room changed, his eyes are closed as he laid in the comfort of his bed, but it’s not comforting at all. He still felt Eren’s piercing gaze prodding at the side of his face, not comforting at all._

_“I don’t like you.” His eyes shot open and he gaped at Eren, they were the first words he had heard from the boy directed towards him. He could taste the lie in the words._

_"I don’t like you either,” he shot back in response, tasting the lie on his lips too. He shifted his position so that he faced Eren._

_He observed Eren with intrigue as the boy closed his eyes in frustration, cutting the conversation short and attempting to sleep of all things._ " _I know you won’t be able to sleep, so just come here.” Levi broke the silence, rustling the covers and patted the space next to him._

_"Why should I? I don’t know you.” Eren retorted._

_“You’re right and I don’t know you either. It’s a two-way street kid, so let’s finally break the ice-“_

_“My parents are gone...I’m living with a bunch of weirdos. I don’t need your help, I’m not a charity case.” Eren’s words jumbled one after the other, Levi’s eyes widened at his words. Definitely the most he’s ever said._

_Levi wasn’t sure what to say to that, all he knew was talking was good, talking was getting shit off both their chests. “You wouldn’t last if you left,_ " _he_ _muttered. He thought back to the past month, what he observed from Eren, the park, and Kenny's conversation. The kid wanted to make a run for it. That’s why he took an interest in Kenny, he wanted to learn how to fight, to survive like those kids in the park._

_The thing was…those kids weren’t surviving. It wasn’t a life fighting over food and sleeping on the streets. Because of some superiority complex that you’re better off on your own than accepting a helping hand._

_A feeble voice interrupted his thoughts. “How do you know?” So, he was right._

_"Because we’re kids, and we are fuc—freaking useless. A roof over our heads, a plate on the table we can't do that shit alone sherlock. If you think learning to fight and leaving here, all your problems would be solved...You’re mistaken. Those brats you saw at the park sure they’re strong, but they have no future.”_

_He watched as Eren halted his actions at his words, the kid probably wasn’t expecting a reality check so soon._

_“They live on the streets, have no money, fight like animals over food just cause' Kenny got lucky doesn’t mean we all are. There’s only things adults can do, alright. I know it sucks kid, but we aren’t that strong. You’d be dumb if you refused help before you can stand on your own two feet. Not everyone gets a do-over like you.” He paused and waited to see if Eren was going to interrupt him again. He didn’t._

_“Let me tell you something kid, then you can decide whether you want to be a dumbass. I didn’t always live with Kuchel, you know. I lived with my dad, did so for years. My dad died; I didn’t know her then, or where she was, so I tried surviving on my own, you know? I was just like those brats in the park stole bread, money and didn’t have anywhere to go. It didn’t work out and Kenny found me and took me in. Like you—I wanted to escape."_ _He laments, remembering Eren’s feelings all too well, should he trust the adults, or should he trust himself? After all, if everyone goes away in the end and nothing is permanent, could he rely on someone looking after him?_

_Trusting the grown-ups meant letting more people in, everyone’s worst nightmare—the inevitable loss._

_“Kenny left me eventually he wasn’t father material, he was tired of waiting on my mom to get her shit together.” He continued._

_“You would’ve been fine,” Eren muttered._

_“Bullshit. I thought what Kenny taught me was enough to survive. But in the real world? It doesn’t matter, because we are still kids. We don't have money, we can’t cook, we can’t put a roof over our heads, all we know is how to fight and survive on the bare minimum—on the streets, in filth, starving. Is that really surviving kid? Over time you realise pride's a bitch, you can starve on your own or_ _accept the help you are offered and the rewards that come with it.”_

_Silence filled the air. Maybe Eren’s finally given up. “Was that supposed to make me feel better?” Eren whispered, his voice torn._

_“No, a reality check. Life’s tough, but your parents will always be here.” His eyes locked with Eren’s green orbs, he moved his right hand down his chest right above his beating heart. “You can’t do anything alone until you can stand on your own two feet…so until that day comes, rely on my mom. She knows what she's doing…she’s responsible, she knows how shitty the world is, and she knows what’s best for you.” Levi paused and turned himself over to face away from Eren. “You can rely on me too.”_

_“Your parents are always watching over you kid, the dead aren't gone. They’ll be proud, you know? Surviving the worst and making something of yourself when you grow up. It’s what they want because they’ll want to hear about it when you see them again one day.” His voice lowered as he turned the bedside lamp off._

_Five minutes had passed when he felt his bed dip, and arms cautiously circled his chest. He heard the faint sound of sobs echoing in the room. His breath hitched and faintly made out Eren’s words. “I’ll stay with you.”_

_Slowly after the warmth of that night, Eren grew accustomed to the Ackerman’s company. It was still a work in progress, but the boy started to speak more without being prompted, helped with the dishes. He started sleeping in Levi’s bed too, Levi often found the boy glued to his side. Still, Eren had nightmares of that night. It became a routine. Levi often found Eren clinging to him at night._

_Eventually, Eren agreed to Kuchel’s suggestion of attending school again. It took a few months of getting the application sorted and convincing Eren he couldn’t follow Levi around all day. Even Levi had a school to go to and activities to attend._

_Everything was settling well between them. That was before he started to notice Eren sporting bruises on his way home from school. It was probably Eren’s tendency to pick battles he couldn’t win or he was getting bullied—if that was the case Levi had some faces to rearrange._

_"Oi Eren…what are these marks on your face?” he shuffled across the room and placed his hands over the reddened bruise before he wiped disinfectant over his face and put a bandage over it._

_"I got into a fight,” he heard the boy wince. That was pretty obvious Levi wasn’t blind._

_“Aren’t you a bit too young to be this reckless?”_

_“You get into fights all the time! I’ve seen it,” the boy snapped back. Of course, Eren had seen it. Levi was ashamed to admit Eren was a witness to one of his several self-defence occasions whenever his classmates had something to prove._

_Levi sighed, he sat on the sofa and positioned Eren onto his lap, “there’s a difference between you and me, I can fight you can’t. Cute that you try.” The thing was Levi didn’t actively look to pick fights. He was just good at it and had no problem defending himself when someone lands a blow first._

_Levi gazed at Eren in amusement, while the boy whined over being fussed over, Levi usually wasn’t the affectionate type, but he couldn’t help acting like a doting figure around the boy. “I want to be strong like you,” he paused when he felt something on his lap. He looked down and noticed a glint in those green orbs, as Eren used his lap as a pillow._

_“First, I’m older than you. Second, Kenny practically taught me how to fight before I learned how to even socialise,” Levi instantly corrected._

_“You still are bad at that," he heard the humour in Eren’s voice._

_“Oi you little shi-“_

_“Levi language not in front of Eren! Gosh, you two are joint at the hip these days.” He didn’t notice Kuchel walk in shit. “Why is there a bruise on your face Eren, who the hell did this?”_

_“It was a disagreement,” Eren answered, immediately averting his eyes._

_Kuchel sighed, she finished her business in the kitchen and faced Eren with her arms crossed. “Since when do we solve disputes with our fists?”_

_"Since that horse-face-“_

_“Eren.” Kuchel interrupted firmly._

_Eren pondered whether to tell them out of embarrassment. “Since Jean made fun of Levi and called him a lot of bad words.” Eren sighed and debated whether to continue or not, Levi raised his eyebrows in interest. “He said he didn’t like how your height didn’t compensate for your smug attitude, amongst other things.”_

_That wasn’t the first time Levi heard height jokes from the Jean kid, but Levi’s unapproachable attitude whenever he picked Eren up from school didn’t help his case. He wasn’t a smug person; he just was indifferent towards all the attention towards him. Did that make him smug? Who knows._

_“But I told him he’s just jealous everyone likes you despite your stinky attitude, but I like you the most, so he better back off.” He couldn’t help the small, rare smile on his face at Eren’s words._

_“Thanks for defending my honour kid, but I don’t need you getting these at my expense.” He pulled at Eren’s cheeks letting go as the boy wailed and eyed Kuchel’s disapproving stare._

Since that day, Eren became so important to him. It was weird how they progressed from such hostility to being so joint at the hip.

Levi grew too accustomed to their dynamic that it was a slap in the face when Eren became more distant towards him once he turned sixteen.

He blamed teen angst, but when he noticed how normal Eren acted towards Armin and Mikasa, his new friends and everyone else but not him who he’s known for so many years, he's left confused.

It didn’t help matters that Kuchel eventually moved out from their flat and moved in with Kenny for undisclosed reasons. It was some bullshit. She _hated the guy_.

Eventually, he and Eren found a better place to stay, their current shared flat all majestic and shit thanks to Levi’s multiple part-time jobs and eventually Eren’s fat paycheck from his modelling gigs.

Still, things were a bit awkward when Eren spent more time with Armin than at his own flat. Levi just resolved to give the boy his space. Maybe he’ll come around.

**xxxxxx**

Eren didn't come around.

Honestly, it makes Levi want to jump out the window—he won't. Because that means Eren wins whatever game he's playing. Not that Levi wants to play, because he really should be focusing on work instead of pondering about Eren, of all people, at 5:30 pm.

Which is why he nearly has a heart attack when Eren, of all people, sends him a text. The first text he's sent in a very long time, usually, it's Levi the one that is hassling him.

_> > ‘You should go see Kuchel she’s been asking for you. Don’t worry about making dinner I’ll cook.’_

Cook? Ha.

The thing is, Eren Jaeger can’t cook for shit. Then again, he really should visit Kuchel he hasn't been in months. “Historia I’m-“

“Yes, you can go home, please go home. I want you to go home on time, you’re like a robot.” Historia quickly interrupts, finishing filing her nails. _When the hell did she even have the time to do that?_ “Don’t forget the Halloween party. I already told everyone you’re coming, don’t forget to invite Mr Mcdreamy. Honestly, we all need a night out before the audits,” she adds in for good measure.

Levi can’t help but let out a laugh, not because of how into Eren Historia is, but because if Eren doesn’t show up, he’s probably screwed.

* * *

The drive to Trost doesn’t take long, but still, it’s strange how easy it is for him to get lost on his way to his destination. The streets are still empty, different from Sina, which is full of life—local amenities, pubs, sparkling nightlife and the streets swarming with people. It's why he and Eren lived there after all—life's never boring.

On the other hand, Trost's a dying neighbourhood too quiet and a city in the middle of its downfall. It’s a surprise Kenny found such a grandiose property out here.

Levi eyes the address Eren messages him—it’s a little after 6:15 pm when he finally finds what he’s been looking for. The house is as large as he _remembers it_. Except now, there’s guard dogs, which is _so typical of Kenny._ To ward off intruders he assumes, not that Kenny needs them. He has the whole property fenced off and which sane person would screw with Kenny Ackerman the guy has a reputation.

Levi still doesn’t know why Kuchel chose to move in with Kenny—she hates the bastard. Levi and Eren can still somewhat tolerate him. Eren more than Levi.

Levi hears the sound of the television when he enters the premises it’s loud, unfamiliar and echoes throughout the house. The house is refurbished—leather sofas, burgundy painted walls and a rocking chair that seems out of place.

“Who is it?” Levi momentarily relaxes before clenching his fists. It has been _so long_ since he heard that voice. It sounds different from the late-night phone calls. It almost feels refreshing to hear it in person.

Levi exhales and forces himself to relax, _‘deep breaths deep breaths’—_ almost like a mantra replaying in his head. He wonders what her reaction will be he’s been avoiding coming here for months after all—resentment, anger or confusion? So instead, “hey mom, it’s been awhile still remember me?” He jokes.

Kuchel’s sitting on the sofa, wrapped up in a velvety navy blanket that hangs loosely around her thin frame. _Thinner than he remembers._ He feels like an idiot. Her eyes immediately widen, and he laments whether he should walk back out the room before seeing the sparkle in her eyes and her lips twitching. She let’s out an enormous smile. “My little one! Come here!”

Levi doesn’t allow her to get up; he crosses the distance between them and sinks into her arms. He hugs her delicately, not wanting to break the moment between them. “Long time no see,” he mutters and takes a seat next to her, rubbing her back in the process. “Thought you’d be tired of hearing my annoying self over the phone, so here I am surprise?”

“And what a surprise it is! I thought I’d had to get Kenny to drag your ass here physically, or I’d had to chase your ass down in Sina.” Levi doesn’t need to look at her expression to see a hint of disappointment on her face. “But I’m glad you’re here now. How have you been?”

Levi leans against the sofa, eyes closed, and his hands clasped together. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You look like you’ve lost a lot of weight.” He discreetly eyes her figure and shuts his eyes painfully. “Does Kenny even feed you out here? You should move back to Sina, this wouldn’t happen out there.”

“You worry too much. Honestly, Levi you’ll age ten years with your overthinking. It doesn’t matter if I were still in Sina, I would still be like this.”

Levi hesitates, his small hands tugging on his trousers, unsure of what to do with them. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing—” she hesitates and smiles, turning to him and eyeing his attire with approval. “Still looking good in that. I knew you would take after me. Men always look good when they take after their mothers.” She pulls his cheeks, which earns her a wince. “Lecturing me about my weight, but I remember you having a bit more meat on you hm? Been busy?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Audits, you know how it is. I’ll be fine once it’s over.”

Kuchel hisses in displeasure like she knows more—and apparently, she does. “I’ve heard you’ve worked yourself to death _since_ you started that job. Skipping meals and late nights?”

How the fuck—Eren.

“Eren's been tattling on me, has he?” Levi sighs, playing with her hands, because _of course,_ Eren talks about him, just not _to_ him. How does he even know so much when he isn't around half the time, that's beyond confusing. “Since he seems to talk _so much_ about me, has he mentioned anything else?”

“Like what?”

Levi ponders whether he should tell her. “He’s been distant.”

Kuchel raises her eyebrows like she knows something. “Oh.” She drawls and honestly—Levi doesn’t know what the fuck to say to that. “Eren’s—just a boy being a boy.” Kuchel leaves it at that.

Levi frowns but doesn’t comment because honestly, what the hell does a boy being a boy mean? “I—got you something.” That’s what he says, instead. He pulls a small carrier bag from his shoulder bag and hands it to her.

“Oh, gifts. My favourite!” And truthfully, Levi was willing to buy the whole store for her if the cashier hadn’t kicked him out—tea (earl grey, lemon tea, Indian tea—the store had quite the collection) and an assortment of snacks. “I’ll hide this from Kenny.”

She better, there’s no way that prick was going to consume all this, especially with how frail she looks. His expression eases as he watches her take a bite while Levi brews her up some tea. They spend the hour like that—catching up, reminiscing old times, Kuchel handing him an assortment of ties she bought for him. And they ease into a comfortable silence. So comfortable that Levi will be damned if anyone ruins it.

“Runt. Look what the cat dragged in.”

_Speak of the devil and he comes._

“Kenny,” he says curtly and waves his hand dismissively. “I should be going mom, it’s getting late.” Which it is.

“Got anyone waiting up for ya?”

“Not that you would know. Someone your age wouldn’t know anything about getting some,” he taunts.

Kenny just laughs, like getting under Levi’s skin is a hobby to pass time. “Well, neither would you.” He drawls, hands moving to set his hat properly. “Though runt, I would be more worried about yourself. I mean no companion. And the fact lil’ old Eren is growing up too soon. Imagine if that kid left-“

“Kenny.” Kuchel grits out, like Kenny’s passing out information he shouldn’t.

For a while, Levi laments on Kenny’s unfinished words, _‘Eren’s what? He’s what?’_

Suddenly it feels colder than it’s ever been. “I don’t have time for an episode of Jerry Springer. I’m going home. I’ll visit again soon, Kenny don't be here when I do,” Levi adds in for good measure eyeing Kuchel. Her expression immediately brightens and Kenny instantly scoffs, his words having the desired effect.

* * *

Levi’s anxious when he arrives at his and Eren’s shared flat, Kenny’s words still ringing in his ears. The man knew how to get under his skin without trying but this verbal alteration they had is different. He hugs his white scarf hanging loosely around his neck and fiddles his fingers through the material finding comfort in it, drowning out the hushed voices he hears throughout the apartment. He doesn’t expect Eren to walk through the kitchen as soon as he enters the room.

For the first time, Levi’s speechless not just because of Kenny’s words but because of Eren’s attire. He doesn’t know whether he wants to punch him or kick him, Eren always looks like a goddamn vogue model. 

Eren has his post-shoot streetwear on—black striped waistcoat, navy tailored jacket, Gucci belt, his tie tugs loose, sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons of his white collared shirt undone. His short chestnut hair dishevelled. 

The brunette always knows how to dress. It made Levi feel like shit. Eren is a model for that precise reason. It took Levi this year to fully grasp why, once he took notice of their growing height difference, Eren’s physique and looks blossoming. It’s not surprising why Historia has a crush on him and why Eren draws a crowd whenever they are out together.

“What’s wrong?” Eren eyes him wearily, equally surprised to see Levi and runs a hand through his thick hair.

Levi blinks in surprise, not expecting Eren’s blatant concern. He didn’t think it’s obvious he had a verbal spat with Kenny. Then again, his apparent messy hair and furrowed eyebrows said otherwise. Swallowing thickly, Levi snaps out of his thoughts. “Nothing I’m fine I’ll go make dinner.”

Eren sighs and narrows his eyes dangerously. “I told you I made dinner already and you look like you ran a marathon, so I’ll ask again. What’s wrong?” Eren attempts again.

Levi walks around the kitchen, passes Eren and reaches for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, lapping it up and spilling a bit down his chin. He doesn’t need to look at Eren to see his scrutinising gaze. He _feels it_. “And I’ve already told you plenty of times to leave the cooking to me so—”

Eren advances towards him, causing Levi to back away slightly from the sudden movement. He doesn’t get far as he’d hope as his back hits the fridge. He shifts uncomfortably as Eren slowly frames his face, thumb rubbing against his bottom lip. “If you weren’t so caught up in your own world, you would’ve noticed we have _guests in the living room_. Besides, I had help—with cooking. You really have a talent for avoiding the question. So, I’ll ask you again.” Eren whispers in his ear like he doesn’t want to disturb their guests—it doesn’t take rocket science to guess who they are. Eren busies himself with grabbing a napkin and gently wipes the water that spilled over his chin.

“Do you know the concept of personal space?” which was fucking rich if you’d ask Levi because the guy has been avoiding him at every opportune moment. When Eren wasn’t avoiding him, he’d tell Levi to mind his business and stop being overbearing whenever Levi expressed concern regarding Eren’s whereabouts. And when Eren wasn’t lashing out, he would crowd Levi like this. All domineering like Eren hadn’t seen him in months and actually _express concern._ Levi guesses he’s a lucky man today to experience the _‘rare Eren'_ as he dubbed it.

Which is why he nearly has a heart attack when he feels the brunette move his hands down Levi's arms.

“Do you always answer a question with a question?” Eren mocks finally putting some distance between them and leans against the sink. Finally allowing Levi to fucking breathe.

“I learned from the best,” Levi quips a blatant dig at Eren’s antics. Eren tilts his head and laughs—just laughs, like he didn’t expect the retort but still amused, nonetheless.

“I like it when you’re feisty, so much attitude for a _short guy._ ” And honestly, Levi has half a mind to kick his ass for the blatant disrespect. But honestly? He couldn’t do that to Eren, no matter how smart that boy’s mouth is. Levi has a soft spot for him _too soft_ that’s why he lets him get away with all this shit as Eren smirks down at him, all condescending. 

“And I like it when you two aren’t flirting, the food’s getting cold.”

Surprisingly, it’s Mikasa who breaks the spell. She leans against the doorway, eyeing Eren wearily before her eyes move to Levi. Her expression stiffens with disapproval. Like he’s the bane of her existence, which truthfully, Levi still doesn’t understand.

Mikasa still looks the same as he remembers, her style still the same—short black hair, brief eyeliner, simplistic maroon sheer blouse, minimal jewellery and a red scarf Eren got her for her birthday wrapped around her neck. “I’m not sure if you guys were being subtle, but me and Armin could still hear you from the living room. Come eat." Levi has half a mind to call her out on her bullshit, he and Eren weren't flirting. They just like antagonising each other.

Eren rolls his eyes like he expects this from Mikasa. “Yes, your highness, coming?” Eren doesn’t give him a chance to answer, wrapping his large hands around his wrist and following Mikasa into the living room. “Your wrist is tinier than I remember.” He adds.

“You don’t say, what else do you find tiny about me? I sure heard a lot of things from my mom.” Eren winces in response, _damn right._ Levi takes a seat next to Eren on the sofa, surprisingly, the only vacant seat which isn’t filled—with paperwork, flyers, plates and people. A colossal mess—Eren better clean that up.

“I was worried. I knew if anyone could get you to stop overworking yourself it’s Kuchel. Though judging from your silence, Kenny did something shitty, didn’t he?” Eren enquires leaning towards the table and forcing a plate in front of Levi unsuspectedly.

Levi takes it—it’s his favourite surprisingly rice, beef stew, broccoli and carrots on the side—seasoned vegetables (thanks Mikasa). Just the way he likes it. “You could tell me that yourself, Eren.” He drawls. It’s funny how two grown men run circles around each other, avoiding talking about their problems, which they share with everyone in their lives besides each other. “Besides, Kenny was just being Kenny, you know how it is.”

Eren sighs. He does know, the old shithead gets on his nerves more ways than one. “Eat your food or I’ll force it down your throat.”

Levi watches as Eren raises his hand moving towards his plate, “a-alright I’m eating just fuck chill—”

“Glad to see you two are still prime entertainment.” Armin chuckles, finishing the remnants of his meal.

Armin Artlert is still the same ever. His golden blonde hair much shorter now, well kept. It always is, suited him strangely. His boyish charms—more prominent with passing time. “Levi, it’s nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. What’s got you so coped up?”

_Cleaning up Historia’s mess at work for starters and the fact that Eren’s avoiding me, or embarrassed by me, so he doesn't bring you guys over. Though he's on his best behaviour today. Fucking strange._

“It’s hard to see me around when Eren doesn’t bring his _only_ friends over—ain’t that right, brat?” Levi runs his right hand through Eren’s hair, which earns him a scowl.

“I’m—stop treating me like a kid. You’re only a few years older than me for god’s _sake.”_

Levi ignores him in favour of taking several bites of his meal, because if you are going to act like a kid you'll get treated like one. “What have you two been up to?” he makes it a point to disregard Eren’s glare and instead, turns to Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa pointedly ignores him in favour of checking her texts, which is why _Armin_ is his favourite friend of Eren’s. Not that Eren had a lot of friends, the guy rarely let anyone into his circle, just like Levi.

“I’ve been busy with University—deadlines, projects. You could’ve told me University life was hard!” Armin scowls, which doesn't even look like a scowl because Armin didn’t look threatening in the slightest. A heads up would’ve been nice but Armin? He didn’t need one. He’s far too smart for his own good.

Levi knows first-hand, Armin’s the one who helped him save tons of money by aiding him with all his technical computer problems. Armin’s the one who helped transform Eren’s social media page from novice to influencer level, which helped _kick-start Eren’s modelling career_ when Eren didn't know what to do with his life but knew he didn't want to go to university. That whole situation was a mess and didn't go down well with Kuchel.

It's thanks to Armin's knowledge of Google Analytics and social media marketing, that Eren started getting an influx of sponsorship deals before even getting scouted by an agency. Thanks to Armin, Kuchel held her tongue and finally let Eren do as he pleased, and saw modelling as a viable career.

“You’ll be fine. You’ve helped us more ways than one so you can handle some tough shit at university, don’t doubt yourself,” Levi says and watches as Armin shakes his head—still not used to compliments. He instead turns to Mikasa. “How have you been?”

Mikasa looks up from her phone, nodding her head in acknowledgement. And that’s all he gets from her. Levi opens and closes his mouth, rudely interrupted. “Actually, I’m good. I’m just wondering you know, I sometimes just stare at people and wonder—will there ever come a day when they might die by my hand.” She stares at Levi. _That bitch._

Armin lets out a strained laugh, rubbing his head nervously. “I—Just ignore her. She’s still upset because of Eren’s photoshoot pictures.” A blatant lie. Mikasa at most remained indifferent towards Eren’s modelling career, as long as he’s not subjected to shitty industry treatment that is.

“What’s wrong with the photoshoot pictures?” he asks instead, all eyes immediately turn towards him. An uncomfortable silence falls immediately afterwards. “Eren, phone now.”

Eren sighs, used to Levi’s demands. “Levi I-alright fine. Just don’t look at me like that. Shit.” He reluctantly hands his phone to Levi and leans his head against the sofa.

Levi unlocks the device, which doesn’t have a password—clearly, Eren didn’t have anything to hide or is a complete idiot, he really needs to lecture Eren about that. He looks through Eren’s camera roll, his eyes widening. “Y-you’re just wearing boxers!”

“Yeah, I know. I thought you would’ve known it’s on Instagram you’re always the first to comment on my posts. Surprised you didn’t see it.” Eren drawls and waves a hand, already used to Levi’s outbursts.

“Well, I haven’t. Wait. It’s on _Instagram_? But you’re practically naked. Eren.” Levi grits his eyes looking everywhere besides the screen now—because it was fucking too much.

“For fucks sake, I’m not! Can’t you see the boxers? They’re Calvin Klein I’m covered.” Eren snorts in response, earning a wince from Armin and Mikasa.

“Yeah. I’m sure people will focus on reading if your boxers are Calvin Klein or not, _Eren._ ” Levi supplies sarcastically.

Armin looks between the two uneasily and immediately reaches for their plates. “I—me and Mikasa, we’ll be in the kitchen washing the dishes.” He gently wraps his hand around Mikasa's arm, who follows him obediently.

Levi feels like shit, to be honest, letting them play house, while he argues with Eren about his revealing pictures. “I’ll clean them.” He gets up just to do that before a large hand tugs him back down. He forcibly lands against the leather sofa with a thud.

Eren eyes him—stares him down, his eyebrows furrowing—blinking slowly. “That’s bullshit.” Levi opens his mouth only for it to part in surprise because—when did Eren get so close? “It’s bullshit that you think I’m a kid. _Am I a kid Levi?”_ Eren mutters, far too close to Levi’s face for comfort. “Because I’m not, people do this all the time. I wouldn’t be doing these shoots if I wasn’t fine with it. I don’t care that people see me like this. As long as I feel good, I’m fine.” He says, finally putting some distance between them again, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

For the second time today, Eren renders him speechless. “I—I’m just worried. Am I not allowed to be worried? The entertainment industry is a fucking nightmare. I just don’t want you to be doing something you don't want to do.”

Eren shrugs, eyeing Levi and letting out a slight smirk. “Well, I'm fine. And I think it’s going good so far, what do you think?” 

Levi shakes his head. He’s not going to stroke Eren’s ego, no. Instead, he slaps Eren’s arm slightly restraining his strength, earning him a glare and a string of profanities. “Hey, I held back. Not my fault you’re weak.”

“You call that restrained? Besides, I’m not weak I work out.“ Eren says, crossing his arms attempting to emphasise his arm muscles, Levi couldn't care less about those men of steel. Nope, not at all.

A few minutes of comfortable silence falls between them before he notices Eren assessing him and he swallows. "It’s nice,” Eren mumbles.

“What is?” Levi says wearily.

“You smiling,” Levi clamps his lips together because he didn’t notice it. Then again, judging from Eren’s expression, it was a small one, hardly noticeable to any average person.

“It’s nice,” Levi says instead.

“What is?” Eren mocks.

“Us. Getting to talk like this, we don’t get to do that,” Levi murmurs because they don’t. They don’t get to talk like this often, especially with the way things have been between them. It’s nice even if he's been overbearing. Eren lets out a short but ragged laugh, as though he’s not used to Levi’s blatant honesty—it feels nice to hear.

Another small but comfortable silence falls between them. After another few minutes watching Eren do god knows what, Levi stretches his leg—which hits the table—or the magazine on top of the table. There’s a loud thump as the magazine drops, and Levi winces, Eren immediately looks at him in amusement. He mumbles a quick apology and goes to pick it up but pauses once he see’s the cover. “Apartments—are we looking for a new place? Something wrong with this one?”

Eren quickly grabs the magazine from his hands far too roughly than he’s used to. Levi remains still because what the fuck was that? “I—It’s for _me._ ” Eren coughs, looking slightly nervous, avoiding apparent eye contact.

“Why?” Levi asks, suddenly the verbal spat with Kenny ringing in his ears, it makes him dizzy.

Eren sucks in a breath, slowly exhaling. He reluctantly lands his eyes on Levi shoving a _document—a lease_ hidden between the pages, putting as much distance from Levi—as far as possible. “I’m moving out.” Eren closes his eyes, letting the pin drop.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter might be a bit slow (first fic so I'm nervous) but really it's about getting to know Levi and the foundation of his relationship with Eren (Levi's an overprotective shit). Topped with a bit of fluff and banter from these idiots before shit goes down ain't that the best thing? 
> 
> Not to mention I was listening to folklore by Taylor Swift when I was writing a brief outline for this story. It turned me into an angst bitch. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think and would like to see more! Comments and criticisms are always appreciated.
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://incepstla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
